


Always

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Are you ok?” Tony asked, studying Steve’s face. He looked tired, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His usually bright blue eyes were missing their spark. Something was definitely off.“Yeah. Just a long day.” Steve finally looked up and smiled, a forced motion that Tony knew was just for show.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	Always

“Tony? I’m home,” Steve called out when he walked in the house.

“You’re home early,” he heard Tony call out as he came up the stairs from his workshop. He wrapped an arm around Steve's waist when he was within reach, the brightest smile gracing his lips. “Hello, darling husband of mine,” he said, his lips against Steve's, making the blond laugh.

“Hi there yourself,” Steve answered, kissing the brunette, before heading towards the kitchen with Tony following. “What were you doing downstairs?”

“I was just coding; you can even ask FRIDAY.” Tony threw his hands up defensively.

“Just remember you’re supposed to take it easy. It's ok to rest and be lazy right now.” Steve tried not let the concern he felt show, but he wore his emotions on his face, and his eyes betrayed him quickly.

Tony squeezed his arm and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “I promise I did take it as easy as I could. I’ve only been down there for an hour, and it was just a bit of coding. I was going stir crazy, and this idea has just been floating in my head and I needed to get it out before it escalated and I started building things. This is for the greater good, I swear.”

Steve grabbed some snacks from the fridge, knowing they wouldn’t be having dinner until much later that night. He busied himself with the block of cheese he’d taken out, cutting a few slices, and averting Tony's eyes as he spoke. “Are you sure you’re up for going out tonight? Pepper said we didn't have to go this year given everything going on.”

“I have a sprained wrist, I’m not dying!” Tony exclaimed, as he grabbed a box of crackers from the pantry.

“I know, but Doctor Er -"

“Steve, I am well aware of what he said and why he said it, and I _am_ taking it easy, I really and truly promise I am. I’m just getting antsy, cooped up at home, and relaxing. I need to see people. And, I want to show off my husband. Is that too much to ask?” Tony pouted as he stole a piece of cheese from the plate Steve had made.

“I'm sorry, I just worry about you,” Steve mumbled, still averting Tony's gaze. “If you think you’re up for it, it's fine.”

“Are you ok?” Tony asked, studying Steve’s face. He looked tired, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His usually bright blue eyes were missing their spark. Something was definitely off.

“Yeah. Just a long day.” Steve finally looked up and smiled, a forced motion that Tony knew was just for show. “I want to show you off too, you know. Just want to make sure you're ok.”

“I am. I really and truly am.” Tony leaned into Steve and placed another kiss to his cheek. “Is that all that's bothering you? How did your meeting go for the commission piece?”

“Fuck, it was… horrible. The guy was an ass. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking that way about a client, but he really was such a jerk. Just wouldn’t listen or compromise. Just got a bad vibe all around.” Steve took a bite. “I think I’ll have to tell him I can't work with him.”

“Do what you have to do, sweetheart. This is not worth you feeling this way, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. It could be such a great opportunity. Sounds like it would get great exposure, but… I cannot get over this feeling.” The blond finally looked over to his husband. “He kept asking for a replica of our skyline. Saw it in the picture Pepper sent out with the press release for our wedding announcement and would not take no for an answer. I offered alternatives and similar styles, but he wanted the exact same one. I just can't do it. It's _our_ skyline… I don't know why I can't agree to it.” Steve finished his piece of cheese and cracker, looking down at his hands sadly.

“Hey, no! You do not have to justify this to anyone, not even me. This is your art; your creation. You are allowed to feel about it however you want. And, this is your business, you can say no to people. If that painting is a hard no for you, it is a hard no and that is it. Let him sleep on it, call him back tomorrow, send him a couple of sketches of alternatives and if he cannot compromise, screw it. I know you hate to be reminded, but you don't need to be doing this in the first place, and therefore, you do not need that person's business if it'll make you feel this way. Screw ‘em.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that right now.” Steve's smile was more genuine as he squeezed Tony's hand next to him. “Maybe a night out will do us good. Get all dolled up, show up at the Stark Foundation Gala with the hottest man in town, dance with my husband. Sounds pretty good.”

“Won't your husband be jealous though if you arrive with another man?” Tony winked at him, earning a chuckle and Steve's usual smile back. “You know, we have quite a bit of time before Happy picks us up. Wanna take an extra long shower with me?” Tony asked, dragging a trail of soft and lingering kisses along Steve's neck as he spoke.

Steve moaned as Tony got lower along his neck. “That sounds nice.” Steve bent a bit to grab Tony’s thighs and lift him up into his arms, the brunette quickly grabbing hold of his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Doing the heavy lifting are we?” Tony asked as he resumed his kissing.

“Doctor's orders,” Steve answered with a smirk.

* * *

The official announcement that they’d gotten married had only gone out a few days before the gala, and even with Pepper including official pictures and them posting a candid picture on Twitter, paparazzi were vying to be the first to catch a picture of the newlyweds. Both men hoped this outing would help simmer down the appetite so they could leave their house without encountering cameras at every turn.

They arrived as late as they could, by Pepper's timelines, and the reporters were still there awaiting their arrival. They posed for pictures for a few minutes, quickly getting out of the camera flashes to get inside, but not before Tony pulled Steve in for a kiss at the top of the stairs leading to the venue, making hundreds of flashes go off.

“You totally planned this,” Steve said as they walked in.

“Figured it might help get them off of our trail. Can't hurt,” Tony shrugged. “And, can you blame me for not being able to keep my hands off you? You look so good in red, baby.”

“Is that why you picked this suit?” Steve blushed at the compliment.

“Maybe…” Tony leaned in for another kiss, this one away from the media. “Mmm… I will never get tired of kissing you.”

“Likewise,” Steve smiled before looking around the ballroom. “Do we have to do anything specific, or can we enjoy this a bit?” He glanced at Tony, trying to look enthusiastic.

“I have to say a few words before dessert, that is it. Nothing formally laid out otherwise. I say we grab drinks, then go dance. Sound good?” Steve nodded. “I’ll do a quick round later, but for now, I just want to spend time with you.”

“It's ok if you have to work and mingle, Tony, I get it…” Steve started to say.

“It can wait. No one is going anywhere for a while.” Tony smiled at his husband, trying to get him to relax. Steve's day had definitely affected him more than he was trying to let on. After another kiss, Tony led Steve to the bar, grabbing a couple of sparkling waters, and going through the maze of tables to find where they'd be sitting.

“You two clean up so well,” Pepper chimed in with a smirk as they reached their table. “How's the wrist?” she asked Tony as she pulled the men in for hugs.

“Feels great actually. I don't have to wear the brace as much, and I’m off the pain meds. Still taking it easy, and not straining it, so full recovery should be imminent.” He beamed at Steve and leaned into his side. “I have the best nurse taking care of me at home.”

Steve chuckled, “When you actually listen to what I tell you…” Steve kissed Tony's hair, not finishing his sentence.

“I'm happy to hear you're feeling better. I re-arranged your schedule a bit and pushed meetings to later next week but tell me if you need more time. The only meeting I’d like to get done soon is you meeting your new PA. Otherwise, everything can wait.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow and we can schedule something. Maybe we can use Steve's new office, since it's close to home?”

“I'm ok with that,” Steve replied.

“Perfect! If you'll excuse me, I’ve got a few things to tend to. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“Come dance with me?” Tony asked sweetly after Pepper had left. Steve agreed, holding out his arm for the brunette. They made their way to the dance floor, where Tony wasted no time before wrapping an arm around Steve's neck, his other hand cradled in the blonde's own, pressed between their chests. Steve's strong arm wrapped around Tony's waist, pulling him in close. Steve let his head rest gently on Tony's, the brunette having tucked his head on the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. They swayed gently to the music from the live band, blissfully ignoring everyone else around them. They completely lost track of time, barely aware of the song ending and a new one starting.

Steve finally relaxed for the first time that day. He pulled Tony in closer, breathing him in, letting his shoulders relax. For the first time that day, he felt safe, grounded, and loved, and felt like he was providing the same thing to his husband. If he was being honest, it was the first time in weeks that he had felt this way. He brushed his lips along Tony's brow, whispering “I love you, sweetheart.”

He felt Tony's smile against his neck before he tilted his head up. “I love you too, Steve.” Tony kissed under his jaw before Steve moved to bring their lips together. They were still oblivious to the world around them, murmuring sweet nothings each other as they kept swaying slowly. Tony was about to suggest they head back to their table when a voice behind him made Steve tense up.

“Twice in one day! Fancy seeing you here, Steve.”

“Mr. Hammer, nice to see you again,” Steve answered, his voice firm.

“Justin, didn’t think you were invited to this.” Tony had unwrapped himself from Steve embrace, lowering his hand from his neck to his waist and holding him tightly against his side. “I see you've met my husband.”

“Stark, nice to see you too -"

“Oh, I never said that.”

“And yes, I met your husband earlier today actually. We had a great meeting about a piece I want him to make for my office's lobby.”

“I heard about that. I cannot wait to see what Steve comes up with for you. He is amazingly talented.” Tony rubbed his hand up and down Steve's side, trying to soothe the blond who hadn't eased up since Justin had appeared.

“I’ll have a few draft sketches for you by tomorrow afternoon. I’m sure we can find something that will look great -" Steve started saying, his voice still as tight as his jaw.

“Like I told you this morning, I want that painting I showed you, or I’ll go to someone else to recreate it.”

“And if you do that, I will personally send my lawyers after your ass for plagiarizing my husband's work,” Tony cut in, done with the pleasantries.

“I don't think -"

“Try me, Hammer.” Tony stared him down, refusing to let his husband be treated the way he was.

Justin looked at Tony, visibly shrinking and taking a step back, before looking over to Steve. “I look forward to seeing those drafts, Mr. Rogers.”

“It's Stark-Rogers, actually.” Steve replied, before turning and leading Tony back to their table without another word. He sat down, and took a deep and shaky breath in. “Fuck, I can’t do this…” he whispered mostly to himself.

“I’m sorry I jumped in like that, just couldn't stand him talking to you that way,” Tony explained as he sat in front of Steve.

“No, it’s ok. I’m happy you did, cause I don't know what I would have said otherwise.” Steve was holding both Tony's hands in his, rubbing his palms with his thumbs, concentrating fully on the movement.

“You should have told me it was Hammer you met with. Your instincts were right, he’s an ass.”

“I didn't know you knew him. He didn’t let on that you did, and it never crossed my mind that you might. I'm sorry…”

Tony brought a hand up to Steve's cheek. “No, none of that. You have nothing to apologize for. He's the douche here. If anyone is owed an apology, it is you from Hammer for the way he treated you today.” He rubbed along the side of Steve's face, then brought their foreheads together before asking quietly, “Do you want to go home, sweetheart? You look exhausted.”

Steve shook his head, taking another deep breath. “I’m fine. Besides, they're about to serve dinner and you have to speak soon.”

“Tell you what, I’ll get our desserts to go, and we can leave as soon as I’m done talking, alright?”

Steve nodded. “That would be nice. Although, I don't think you can get food to go at these events, no?”

Tony pulled back, grinning. “I am Tony Stark-Rogers. I can do whatever I want, babe. I am not letting Raspberry Chocolate Mousse cake go to waste.”

Steve let out a huff of laughter, before looking fondly at his husband. “Thank you,” he said simply.

“What for, love?”

“For having my back.”

Tony returned Steve's loving look, pressing their lips together softly before replying. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And, because I worry some of you might find this one a bit off and discombobulated on its own, some of it will make more sense in the next installment (at least I hope so... It's proving harder to write than I expected, which is odd, but anyways). Hopefully it'll come together. 
> 
> Oh, and I have a [Tumblr](https://jehbeeeh.tumblr.com/) thing, if you want to come over and say hello, send me questions or requests, or something. It's really not all that exciting, but it exists.


End file.
